Sisterhood Huntress
Sisterhood Huntress is the Medieval Deadly Alliance and Scandinavian Deadly Alliance as well the team member of the UN-GDI and the Order of the Heavenly Dragons. A clan of female Dragonkind vikings are huntress trained for hunting, stealth and tricking their enemies. They are also the Dragon Valkyries. Origins The Early Days Kila Frostina was the famous cunning thief and trickster while infamous to her foes including her rival, Kantaris Greeddrakon. She's been accompanied with her fellow vikings and, surprisingly, they too are cunning tricksters. Also they were the members of Valkyrie Dragons, a group of strong only-female warriors led by Kantaris herself. When Kila and her fellow companions left the group as they resigned, they formed their own team known as Sisterhood Huntress. How to steal the Signur Dragon's Gauntlet Kila went to the tavern as she's working as the bounty hunter after she brought the bounty alive to her contractor. After she gets paid, she found a flyer with the image of the legendary Signur Dragon's Gauntlet and the criminal from Silveargus. Plus, there's another bounty to kill the Silveargusian Queen. As she took two flyers, she began her another bounty to get more rewards as she went to the Fafnir Mountains. At the Fafnir Mountains, Kila found the small camp of Silveargusian tribesmen near the cave and saw her bounty with a price from the cave. But when she was spotted by the Silveargusian patrols, Kila fought her way to catch up with her bounty into the caves. From dark cave to the cave filled with treasures, she fought her way into the deep of the inner mountain where she found the volcanic river and her bounty on sight. She grabbed her bounty's arm and pulled her precious gauntlet off from her but then, her bounty slipped off to the river of lava. Despite of her bounty is not captured, Kila has now the gauntlet in her possession as her reward. When she returned home with her own reward, Kila was informed by her comrades that the Silveargusian Queen has been assassinated by two unknown assassins that they don't know who they are and the war began after that. And so, Kila and her team participated the war on Silveargus after they were reinstated to Kantaris' group. War on the Silveargus Kila and her team went on board to Kantaris' boat and heading off to the Silveargusian kingdom. But to Kila, however, she doesn't care about the war but all she wants is for looting only and her conflict of interests. As the ships are getting closer, Kila and her team get off Kantaris' ship by stealing one of the row boat and heading to the safe entrance to the kingdom's shore. When they've reached the safe shore, they met Kain and the Brotherhood Vikings after they battled together against the Silveargusian Tribesmen. As they've reached into the capital before Kantaris' ship arrives, they've destroyed the defenses and fought their way into the city to the castle. As they've reached the castle, Kila and her team on their own as they're heading to the treasure room to steal it but not before they took their elites out first. After the Silveargus' defeat and all the loots are taken, Kila and her team became recognized as true Dragon Valkyries and they returned home with their own rewards. Kantaris' Jealousy Three days after the war, Kila and her team celebrates their victory until Kantaris burst in with jealousy and anger, disrupting their celebration. And with that act, Kila and her team were removed from the group and branded them as criminals. Fortunately, they remained as heroes. Weeks have passed and they resided at the lake with the waterfall nearby. Then they were attacked by Kantaris' goons but they managed to defeat them right after they took a hot spring bath. To Kila, she knew that Kantaris was indeed up to something not good as she guessed it so they went to pay a visit to Kantaris and her corrupted group. As they've entered to the city, Kila confronted her nemesis at the corrupted group's house and challenged her to be the better Dragon Valkyrie in one-on-one sword fight in the streets. In the street battle, Kila used her wits and skills to outsmart her tricks because she knows her cheating skills since the beginning. The battle was intense until she unlocked her Aura and revealed her nemesis' treachery as well humiliated her. After the fight is over, Kila banished Kantaris and her loyalist to exile but she will see her again if she wants revenge again, again, and yet again. The Dragon Valkyrie is no longer corrupt and Kila and her team are now the leader of the group, becoming the official part of the Order of the Heavenly Dragons. Aftermath In the 21st century, Kila is still leading the group in Sweden while in Antichthon still the same. She and her gang still battling Kantaris' gang and the Kingpins in Stockholm. That brought the attention to UN-GDI as Kila and her team are now part of the UN-GDI. Team Members Kila Frostina Leader of the Dragonkind Viking counterpart and the Dragon Valkyries gang. She is cunning, fearless, stealthy, sexy and deadly Viking, thief, and trickster. She was a deadly lover and rival of Kain. Mina Månedrake Mina is a strong, brave, smart viking warrior of the Dragon Valkyries. Born from the same tribe of her male counterpart, Nate Nattdrek, and she is also called as "the Night Valkyrie." Elina Märtadrake A brave little Dragonkind viking with no fear as she's taking on big bad bullies and perverts like the Siveargus Tribes and Gromeks, armed with her short sword to fight and fight back. She's also the cousin of Egil Litedrek. Gerda Jorddrake A Dragonkind viking with a mace is the battle-vigilante of the Dragon Valkyries. She may be cooking for meals but she can cooking up for battle against her foes those who tried to messing with her. She is also a blacksmith like her counterpart. Matilda Branddrake A hot, dirty, sexy, and fiercest female Dragonkind viking warrior of the Dragon Valkyries. Like her counterpart, Magnus Branndrek, she is called by her enemies and friends as "the She-Dragon of Surtur." Rebecca Spikadrake A sharp and strong-agile Dragonkind viking with much more fighting capability than her male counterpart with her light spiked mace and her spiked tail. Tyra & Grissa Linnéadrake A two-headed female Dragonkind is the very much handful to the Dragon Valkyries. Like their counterpart, they're much more lethal and accurate against their foes with one massive blast when they combined their own fire-breathing power. Inspirations * Kila Frostina is pretty much like almost like Killer Frost from the DC Comics. But her last name is named after Frost, a song from the progressive black metal band Enslaved. Category:Database Category:Medieval Deadly Alliance Category:Scandinavian Deadly Alliance Category:UN-GDI Category:The Order of the Heavenly Dragons